That Day
by thisbrokenheartedgirl
Summary: He couldn't believe it. He had been gone for barely a month and he came back to find her cheating on him? T. Oneshot.


**That Day**

A/N: I owe all of you an apology. I'm sorry I've been MIA for the longest time and I've put off updating Falling Off… But life really has sucked these few months and I'm trying to get through depression. This is just a oneshot I thought of while in church.

"Not now, Corey… I'm sleeping."

Silence, then laughter.

"Later, okay? I promise. Now let me sleep, baby."

Oliver couldn't believe his ears. He had been gone for a month for the Quidditch Cup and all he wanted to do when he got back was to spend a day with his fiancé but instead he found her cheating on him?

He marched over to her bedroom and flung the door open.

"If you wanted to break up…" Oliver trailed off, taking in the sight of his fiancé on her bed.

Katie lay beneath her duvet with a pillow over her hair, a few locks spilling out of her little shield and a lump of fur tugging at them.

A whimper escaped from the lump before cowering under the duvet. Katie sat up, sighing softly as she picked her puppy up.

"Whoever said anything about breaking up?" She raised her eyebrow, holding the dog to her cheek.

"Wait… What's that?" Oliver could barely form a coherent sentence, embarrassment written on his face at the sight of her in her nightclothes and accusing her of cheating.

"This," She gave the dog an affectionate pat, "is Corey. He's a 'teacup maltipoo'. I got him while you were away… The apartment tends to get a bit lonely without anyone else but me."

"Oh." Oliver slumped against the door, running his fingers through his hair. "I just… Assumed…" He began, walking towards her and sitting down on her bed.

"What, that I would cheat on you when you were away?" Katie drew back sharply, placing Corey on the floor and looking at Oliver. "Don't you trust me at all?"

"I didn't mean… I just…" He replied, flustered as he tried swatting the puppy away from his legs.

She shook her head, causing her hair to tumble over her shoulders and cover her face. "I thought you knew me better than that."

Oliver gingerly brushed the hair away from her face, cupping her cheek gently, "Kates, I'm sorry, lass. I was just so… Angry… Thinking that you wanted someone else." He took a breath, not daring to look into her eyes, "That I wasn't good enough for you. I was jealous."

"Hey…" Katie whispered, trying to catch his eye, "It's okay. I'm not really mad."

He grabbed her shoulders, pulling her into a tight hug, "I'm sorry."

She smiled, placing her arms around his neck and breathing in his familiar scent, "It's okay."

There was silence, so fragile that neither of them wanted to speak in fear of breaking it. Slowly, they pulled away from each other, not letting their arms drop from their positions nor their eyes from their gaze. Both their eyes were filled with love and unspoken feelings that had accumulated in the past month. Of regrets and tears, bittersweetness and happiness.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Oliver moved closer to her slowly, pressing their foreheads together, his gaze trailing down to her lips then back up to her eyes. He missed this. Being so close to her, inhaling her sweet, intoxicating smell that was just so… Katie.

The spark in his eyes dimmed slightly, the honey brown darkening as he brought their lips together.

But as quickly as he had done it, she pulled away.

"Nope. This is your punishment, love. No kisses today." Katie grinned, relishing in Oliver's shocked face.

"That's not fair…" He whined playfully, tugging on a lock of her hair, "Katie…"

She laughed, swinging her legs over her bed and dropping to the floor with ease.

"Get out, Ol. I need to make myself beautiful."

"You're already beautiful without make up."

"Flattery won't work either."

./././././

Katie stepped out in a yellow dress.

More specifically, a yellow dress that fell about four inches above her knees.

Or even more specifically, a strapless yellow dress that only made Oliver want her more (if that were even possible).

"Bloody hell, woman…" He breathed, swallowing the lump in his throat, "Are you trying to kill me?"

She smirked at him, sashaying across the room and into the kitchen, Corey following at her heels.

"Do you want breakfast?" She smiled at him innocently, watching him walk into the room as if in a daze.

"Sure."

There was a 'pop' from the fireplace and then a rather familiar voice, "Ol, stop hiding. I know you're here."

Oliver muttered under his breath, clinging to the table top angrily, "Damn it, Benjy…"

Benjy walked into the kitchen, his footsteps echoing throughout the apartment before he let out a low whistle, "You look amazing, Kates. Might ask Coach to let you come into work like that every day."

Oliver growled, pulling Katie into his arms and glaring at him, "She's mine. I won't let you have her."

Benjy chuckled, shaking his head and bending down to pat Corey's head, "And who's this little guy?"

"His name is Corey." Katie smiled, leaning into Oliver's embrace comfortably.

"Brilliant. Just, brilliant." Oliver muttered.

./././././

Katie lay on her couch next to Oliver, absentmindedly stroking Corey's fur as he slept on the carpet.

"What time is it?" He asked softly, resting his cheek on her shoulder and pressing against her cheek.

"Almost midnight… Perhaps you should stay over tonight." She mumbled, feeling her eyes droop with exhaustion.

"Mmm… Sounds good. How about you go and change first, lass?"

"Alright… There are a few of your shirts in my dresser from the last few times you were here." Katie smiled sleepily, crawling out of his arms before picking a sleeping Corey up gently.

She gave him a smile before walking back into her room only to appear seconds later with a bundle of clothing.

"You can take my bedroom. I'm going to change in the bathroom."

Oliver nodded, stretching out on the couch before making his way into her room. He strode over to her dresser, pulling the first drawer out and retrieving one of his old Puddlemere shirts.

He changed quickly into his shirt and boxers, leaving his pants on a chair before he clambered into her bed, breathing in her scent.

"Who said you were sleeping with me tonight?" Katie laughed, closing the door and walking over to him.

"Too bad, Miss Bell… I'm already comfortable. You'll just have to deal with me." He grinned, tugging her down into his arms. Their bodies meld together effortlessly, his body cradling hers protectively.

She shook her head, "Good night, Ol."

"Wait." Oliver smirked, glancing at her clock and turning her on her side.

"Hmm?"

He pressed his lips against hers gently, causing her to gasp in surprise. Oliver pulled her closer, his tongue exploring her mouth expertly, sending waves of pleasure shuddering throughout her body.

Low moans emitted from her mouth, only driving his arousal further before he tore his lips away from hers to trail gentle kisses down to her neck. When he reached her pulse point, he nipped at it gently, emitting a squeak of shock from her. He sucked on it slowly, leaving a dark purple mark there.

"So that other guys know that you belong to me." Oliver murmured softly, all the fervour leaving him as he gave her a gentle smile.

"I never wanted anyone else."

./././././

Oliver lay on his side, watching her sleeping form and tracing his name on her upper arm. Katie stirred slightly before letting out a hum of pleasure and turning to face him.

"Good morning.

"Good morning, lass."

He smiled, letting his hand fall onto hers.

"Katie…" Oliver began, lacing her fingers through his, "Move in with me?"

A/N: Okay… Not really my best but I'm trying to go for a more humorous approach on this one. Comments?


End file.
